1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information provision device for a glasses-type terminal and an information provision method for use in the glasses-type terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
With the technical advances in the information age, particular emphasis is made on the importance of a display device realizing a reality-enhanced screen. A head-mounted display is one example of such devices. The head-mounted display, mainly in the form of safety glasses or a helmet, is a display device that has a small display optic in front of each eye. The head-mounted display has been developed to realize a virtual reality. Generally, a wearable glasses-type terminal has a small-sized liquid crystal display installed proximately in front of both eyes and has the capability of reflecting projected images. Currently, research has been ongoing towards developments of the wearable glasses-type terminals for use in a space development, a nuclear reactor, a military institution, and for use in a business and a computer game.